The use of fossil fuels in engines such as, for example, motor vehicle engines is well known. These engines are internal-combustion engines in which fuel is burned within the engine and the combustion products serve as the working medium. The expansion of the combustion products typically causes a piston of the engine to move, thereby driving an axle of the motor vehicle. The spent combustion products are then expelled from the engine into the atmosphere.
The spent combustion products contain many harmful substances that are damaging to humans as well as the environment. Development of fuels that produce less harmful substances upon combustion than conventional fuels has reduced the emission of harmful substances, but as fossil fuels are still the basic constituent of engine fuels, the emission of harmful substances remains unacceptably high.
The inventor therefore believes that a need exists for an engine that is capable of being run with little or no emission of harmful substances and a method of running such an engine.